Mockingbird
by Aros Sterling
Summary: [Kyoya x Nile] And if that mockingbird don't sing In gonna break it's neck, I know it sounds a little crazy pretty baby but I promise your baby is gonna be alright. You remind me that it's not so bad. It's not so so bad (I combined the two songs ON PURPOSE)
1. And even if I could

**A/N: I feel like nobody is reading my stuff anymore so I have lost the urge to update I had to think long and hard about whether or not to keep this account. I decided yes, but I want to update another story. Excuse me post another story. So I have recently been on a beyblade craze, and I will go down with the NilexKyoya ship. So sink me. And I really felt that I should post whether to you read it or not. So ya this is the final thing**

 **Thank you so much to all of those who favourited me, followed me or any of my lovely (jk) stories.**

 **Basically I really want to continue my other stories, I have requests from (one) lovely person who wants me to add another chapter to 'Where there is a Flame,' personally, I do to that was my favourite one that I have done so far. I really want to update In Dream/Curruption Red. I merged them.**

 **Anyhow, I was at war with myself over whether or not I should EVER use this account again, I miss me being a new writer and then people actually read my stuff. I will except criticism, my grammar sucks. And I want a beta... other than my sister. She is just...well you know. A sister.**

 **And if you didn't know already well Areira Death Angel is my sister and please go and check her out I promise she doesn't suck. Also CorineTheAnime (if I spelled that wrong I am so sorry) please check her out.**

 **Btw:** _This is Niles dream_

 _ **This is a flashback**_

Without further a wait here it is.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"K-Kyoya? Where are we going?" I ask as I slowly stagger behind him. I could feel the weight of my body increasing every step I take. The nausea and vertigo was steadily increasing. I held my stomach as I stifled a moan of pain. "What Nile?" He looked at me with a questionable look. I shake my head. Placing the hand that was on my stomach on my hip instead.

I could actually tell where we were, though it was difficult to tell where we were because of the land ahead of me spinning. North, north from here was...the desert. The desert was a couple days walk from where we were right now. Although there was a catch, the desert, had no water. But on the other side in which we wanted to go to was about a three days walk from here.

"No, we can stop here for now Nile, show me the power of your Hourseus," Kyoya said smiling. I nod. As I can see spots dancing in my vision.

"3..." he shouts

"2," I say back

"Do we really have to say it? I mean we are right here." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Let it rip," we chant

I rip my Hourseus, as it spins steadily, and yet slightly wobbling at my launch. Showing that slight discomfort in me.

I sent Hourseus to attack Fang Leone, and it made a loud grinding sound as it clashed. "Nice try Nile, but a weak move like that was never going have any affect on my Fang Leone, go attack Hourseus. King Lion crushing Fang.

The attack sent both Hourseus and me back into the sand.

I tried to get up but the ground slipped away from me for the final time. And I was sent plummeting to my doom.

 _|~~~~~~Breakaway~~~~8 yrs ago~|_

" _Nile, please come inside. Your father will be home any minute. And I don't want you to get in trouble," Mommy said as she shooed me into the house. She his me into the hall closet. "Where is he," the door slammed as he walked in. Daddy walked towards the closet. The bruises and blood that were trickling down my face from yesterday was making the room smell of metallic and blood filled the air._

 _I really didn't want to go out to meet daddy again, because I knew what it meant, he would be mad and that. Meant me being hurt...again. Yesterday I threw up. Because whatever he left me I would eat. It was mostly scraps. Although after about eight months of starvation he loads my plate. He enjoys watching me squirm and move about. And enjoys my cries of pain in my stomach._

" _ **Nile, baby. I know. One day, not soon how I wish it was, but one day I will get us out if here. I won't have you do this any longer," mommy held my hand as I emptied my stomach.**_

" _ **Mom, please help me. M-my stomach hurts so bad please help m-me?"**_

" _ **I can't right now, I don't even have the money for medicine right now." She held me tighter to her and squeezed my hand.**_

 _The door opened, as he pulled me out by my slightly orange bangs. "Nile, how nice of you to join me," he sad kicking me twice and then throwing me against the wall. Pain coursed through my body as he held me and punched harder and harder until I couldn't feel much more of anything. I briefly felt blood trickle down my face as he dropped his grip on my hair and headed for my mother._

 _He killed her._

 _Taking a bottle of vodka and throwing it at me the glass broke, small pieces dove into my skin, and some even into my face. I winced. He grabbed my arm pressing on where the glass was and held it there. Finally, he took ice and salt and smirked. The ice and salt burned my skin, raw from the previous injuries that I had face and still stinging. He held that there and picked a vulnerable spot of the glass he had moved deep into my vain. Bleeding._

 _Heavily bleeding bad. It was gushing put blood and he pushed the iced salt down. He smirked. "You were a mistake, one of many, I don't intend to kill you like I did your mother but if you are weak. Then I must…"_

 **A/N: I'm really not that impressed with this chapter I do want to post it for some account activity but I hate it. I will and more later but for now I have this.**


	2. It would all be gray

**A/N: So yet again there was no comments from my fellow peers or Beybladers and if you have any advice please tell me... so I was trying to undated the other day and I could not find Beyblade Mental fight. Where could I find this? And I know that nobody will tell me because nobody will read me.**

 **Ya so anyhow; I'm at it again with another one. (No I'm not DJ Khalid, but I can still used that reference right?) I wanted to add a chapter with this. So I am well aware that my 1,000 word fanfics are really short compared to some of you who can write 4,00 words. But it's really natural for me to write short word count stuff.**

 **Ya it's fine. Don't like don't read. That has been said before by like loads of people but ya know I like legit don't care.**

 **So that's that.**

 **Also I really wanted to include Mockingbird but I immediately face-palmed because in my summary I used the lyrics to Stan. But I feel as though it could work. Idk. It sucks but it's fine because I can fix it later. I think. Actually I don't think I can. Ok so I really want/need some betas so if you want a job as my beta** **PLEASE PM ME!** **So ya!**

 **Final A/N notes: Shout out to all of my followers and people who favorited my story. I have a few comments from certain people and I would like to increase that amount by like 22 more. So please do that! The song 'Mockingbird,' was written by Eminem for the record! Not. By. Me!**

 **Ok last thing... I'm seriously thinking of putting it all in bold because the dream IS s flashback but that's fine because you guy never read my stuff so I will never get an answer.**

 **Thank you to:** CorineTheAnime, you are boss and you are so amazing! Areira Death Angel, my sister and inspiration!

Anyone else? Place a comment and I'll mention your name!

Onward with the ficlet

Nile...

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

 _"And if that mocking birds don't sing I'm gonna break its neck, I know it sounds a little crazy pretty baby but I promise you daddy's gonna be alright," I could hear my mothers voice in my head as the song she used to sing played on in my memory. I could still feel the sting in my arm, which was the only thing that told me that I was still awake._

 _It was dark, still morning but early. I think. I couldn't tell. The windows were always closed before I was to be 'molded into shape'. As he like to call it. I could hear him, the clank of the metal against the hardwood floorings. He caressed he belt buckle against my face and back and then leaned in close to my ear._

 _'Hopefully, this is as painful as it says in the description,' he laid it across my back as he harshly rubbed the leather against my skin. Then he again laid it and then he flicked his wrist. The crack of the belt filled the empty room. It was entirely empty, aside for me. But I bit my lip in order to keep myself from crying. Then I could hear him laugh as he crouched down to my height._

 _'Good boy, can you give me more? Can you scream as loud as you want? Can you try to escape me? You can, but you will fail. This is the punishment that you deserve after that fiasco yesterday." He said. I faltered, confused. I hadn't even done anything. What punishment? Did I try to leave the house and then it hit me..._

 _Yesterday was...how was it-was he there?_

 _{~~~~Line break (yesterday~~~~~}_

 _'Nile, come on we are about to miss the show,' Kyoya said as he pulled my wrist and dragged me along behind him. Kyoya was my best friend, since I was in grade school, we had been partners for a particular science project and we had been friends since._

 _I had never actually been a fan of performance beyblading because it was basically just to show off your skills and special moves, but Kyoya's father liked to watch it because that it what his wife used to do before she...before she...moved on. I sat down beside Kyoya and placed my head on his shoulder._

 _He was warm and I was cold._

 _He was the epitome of perfection in my case, and I was an averaged dirtbag._

 _I loved hi- No - I'm in love with him but I couldn't tell him that. His dad was drunk of his head before he came back and offered us the best beer that he had._

 _Typically, a 12 year old doesn't say yes to the alcohol that and drunkard gives them, especially when the drunkard usually doesn't drink with kids around. But I was out of it and Kyoya was already whisking down a whole bottle of it until he smiled and smashed the broken glass on the floor._

 _So I took and I drank and I drank some more and I looked at Kyoya. His father was gone upstairs to take a nap and after that we were alone. He lifted my chin up in his hands._

 _'Nile, I never told you this but you are beautiful and perfect and my whole entire world, so while nobody else is around I need you to just this once tell me that you feel the same and kiss me,' he said. I knew it wasn't real, I had drank before and the alcohol must have gotten to his head before mine. Yeah, I was a little drunk._

 _He placed his hands around my hips and pulled me in closer to him. I love this. He breathed in my face, hot air somehow made me cooler. I smiled, a deep red filled my face as I endured the kiss. He rammed his head against mine as we kissed, he tackled me over and we continued to roll around on the floor._

 _I leaned my head against his shoulder, I loved him but I could never love him._

 _I could never be_ _ **IN**_ _love with him..._

 _{~~~~End of Flashback~~~~}_

 _'Funny you didn't see me, because I could see you just fine. I could see it all from my window. I could hear the creak of the window. Telling me that my worst mistake was out the window and snuck out again. So I followed you. I knew there was something weird about you and that 'Kyoya' guy. Just friends my left butt cheek. Suck a lollipop. I knew that only a mistake like you would ever be in love with someone like him,' he spat out the love and the mistake part as if they were a disease._

 _'But I knew if I followed you I would see some true colors and tonight it's red baby!'_

 _As soon as the whip made contact with my skin I could tell that it was bad. Blood was oozing out of it and down my back. I bit my lip so hard that I could taste the metallic aftertaste of the blood. I coughed on the little blood that escaped from under the surface of my lip._

 _He hit me like that a number of times._

 _Then for the last time, crouched down and lifted my head in his hand like Kyoya did before he kissed me. 'That is the last time that you are to pull that crap again,' he said. 'I will make sure of it.'_

 _He yanked out the whip and it marked up my glass-cut face._

 _The only this that I could allow myself to do after he left was asses my injuries and cry. The crying I could do just fine, but I was in such immense pain that I could not get up and every time I tried I would fall back over on my face. I did that until I fell unconscious_

 _Tonight it's red baby..._

 **A/n: Ok so I am really feeling that last chapter and I and updating a lot more frequently that I had re originally planned on. I would like to update very frequently but I am in school. Also as you know I like to play a lot of sports and usually don't have free time. This time I am playing volleyball and an a starting setter. Yay! So anyhow [not that this would apply to anyone because nobody reads my stuff] I hope to update as fast as possible.**

 **Please bear with me. My gramma sucks!**


End file.
